1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a camera module having a perpendicularity of an optical axis of an optical assembly to a light sensing surface of a self-adjustable image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Ongoing developments in microcircuitry and multimedia technology have allowed digital imaging devices to gain popularity. For easier portability, reduction in size of such devices is a major priority.
A digital camera often includes a zoom lens module and an image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD). The lens module typically includes a lens barrel, lenses housed in the lens barrel, and a step motor for moving the lens barrel along an optical axis of the lenses. During capture, the optical axis of the lenses is ideally substantially perpendicular to a light sensing surface the image sensor. Typically, the step motor is connected with only one side of the lens barrel. Uneven force correspondingly applied to the lens barrel may thereby unfavorably angle the lens barrel with the image sensor.
Thus, a camera module providing perpendicularity adjustment is desired to overcome the limitations described.